


【EB/BE】蓄意偶然

by AlterEgo_Echo



Category: Breddy, TwoSet, Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:40:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27491359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlterEgo_Echo/pseuds/AlterEgo_Echo
Summary: *我流互攻*ABO设定*OOC，极其OOC*前两章已大幅修改*此文献给howaboutlove老师，她的文字给我完成这个失败半成品的动力（大家快去看(・ω・)ノ）——一切再一次发生了，或许这并不只是偶然。
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [howaboutlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/howaboutlove/gifts).



—— _路上买点抑制剂回来_  
一则短讯静静地躺在界面上。

陈韦丞从冷藏区拿出一盒草莓味奶油，打开购物清单划掉最后一项与他即将在早餐中准备的奶泡咖啡的佐料。自从他们在家里添了一个价格昂贵的咖啡机，能加进马克杯里的一切东西开始在他们的冰箱夹层堆积，尤其是那些高热量的，甜腻到他们在喝下的一瞬间发出满意叹息的东西，甚至占据了半壁江山，并没有人对此有任何异议。

“啊，该死的，今天几号？”

陈韦丞终于发现了那条安静的短讯，于是他把包装盒扔进推车，惯性下铁质篮筐撞上玻璃，让他发出一声咒骂，他以为自己记错了日子（这时常发生，杨博尧甚至建议他做个不起眼的纹身），但是并没有，距离杨博尧像一条不幸在沙发上脱水的金鱼还有一周有余。所幸他来的便利店设施十分齐全，他马上找到了贩卖抑制剂的柜台，顺手抽下几盒红白相间的药盒。

和他们平时常买的不太一样，换了包装，更加精致，理所当然地价格也和额外增加的精致相称。

陈韦丞眯起眼睛检查外盒上格外细小的文字——主要成分没有变化。那些文字他和杨博尧甚至要比纳瓦拉的乐谱还要熟悉，在一些恨不得被抓进去的家伙们和他们玩文字游戏时这十分实用，大学时他们的寝室到处都扔着这盒子，而大多数情况下他们也分不清楚那些盒子究竟属于谁。

下午有久违的杂志拍摄，而他出门前用完了最后一点喷剂。陈韦丞总是对喷雾的香型选择困难，他和杨博尧都喜欢“甜甜蜂蜜”，但是绝大多数场合总是要求他们选择“咸咸海盐”，让他们像是把须后水抹了全身。

在柜台前等待的短暂时刻也足够让陈韦丞意识到自己中了消费主义的阴谋，他拿着一盒“橡皮”（突如其来的联想让陈韦丞的表情有些怪异），情热期的消耗品静静躺在他的手心，直到店员向他微笑他才意识到有什么不对——他的动作行云流水得像是在给自己挑选。

东亚思维终于在这时作祟，陈韦丞感觉自己的耳根在可耻地发烫，只因为他意识到他不应该知道这么……这么多，杨博尧的型号与偏好口味，它只用了一点一秒跳进陈韦丞的脑子，让他在货架前毫不犹豫地抽下两盒。

接下来陈韦丞走在路上打发脑子的问题显而易见了，只是套，这没有什么的，这很正常，陈韦丞试图安慰自己，但他又马上意识到安慰自己也是某种意味上的做贼心虚。当他第一百次循环对挚友兼暗恋对象的道歉辞时，又一条短讯飞进他的手机，依然来自他的挚友兼暗恋对象，只有短短一句话。

—— _再来一杯珍奶，加冰_

两个拼写错误。他能想象杨博尧趴遍了家里所有可能凉快的位置，在楼梯间爬上爬下，身上所有衣服因此变得斑斑驳驳，最终一无所获地抹着额头把自己埋进沙发里，暴躁地按下空调，湿漉漉的手指在屏幕上打滑。

可陈韦丞才不会顺他的意，但是他依然感谢杨博尧打断了他再一次陷入的消极思考（他现在比从前更擅长调节这样的情绪了，可喜可贺）。去他的冰珍奶，自从他们两个在情热期喝得双双入院，错过了天杀的乐理考试，不得不再面对一次教授热爱点名的无聊课，他们就再也没这么干过了，包括杨博尧，只是难耐的时候满嘴跑火车，就像现在。

_——没门_   
_——我马上回来_

陈韦丞在等待一杯热奶茶期间敲打键盘，情热期提前不是什么新鲜事，只是它出现得毫无预兆，反常得毫无预兆。

陈韦丞出门之前杨博尧正埋在笔记本前看下午拍摄的资料，顶着没有梳理的鸟窝头，脚支在另一端的座椅上，像一个没睡醒的老人一般工作热情高涨，全然没有情热期前的征兆。

信息素的味道也是征兆之一——出门前还一片祥和的屋子像是被茶水腌制了，陈韦丞仅仅是站在门外就感受到信息素汹涌翻滚，他猛地抽抽鼻子，打开门的一瞬间皱起脸发出一声诡异的怪叫。

“哇！这味道怎么回事！我们的屋子就像一个茶缸！”

空气中的茶味已经开始浓得发苦，而肆无忌惮地散发气味的始作俑者瘫倒在沙发上，眼镜扔在头顶，白色的周边短袖皱皱巴巴地贴在身上，黑色的短裤被卷得像两个甜甜圈，酒红色的袜子扔在两边，没有人知道它们为什么会被扔得那么远。

“啊——兄弟，你终于回来了。”  
有气无力的声音飘过陈韦丞的耳边，带着有些刻意夸张的颤音，“我要热死了——”

陈韦丞手脚麻利地扒掉身上可能带有任何刺激性气味的外衣，而杨博尧只是双眼放光地盯着他手里的珍奶，于是他叹一口气，“珍珠还是波霸？不过拜托你先吃药，下午还要拍影片呢。”

“没有影片！”杨博尧盯着另一个袋子，戏谑地挑了挑眉，一滴汗水滚下，“场地维修。”

陈韦丞不常和情热期的杨博尧打交道，大多数时间他都是把自己锁进屋子里，让喷满阻隔剂的房间外杨博尧移动的轻响中一整天盯着一面书页，有些报复意味地，陈韦丞向沙发里毫无形象地窝着的男人扔了一个抱枕，正中他的肩膀。

“该死的。”杨博尧低声咒骂，粗暴地撕开落在他身边的抑制剂包装，陈韦丞总能在这些时候注意到一些无关紧要的事，像是自从他进门杨博尧就没有与他对视。杨博尧的目光落在他的胸口，喉结耸动，玻璃装的抑制剂被一饮而尽，气泡嘶啦作响。

陈韦丞莫名地觉得杨博尧的动作有些浮夸，声音也是。杨博尧浮夸，这可不是什么好迹象，那些遥远的，在音乐厅的洗漱台前干呕的日子里他偶尔会这样，这说明他的朋友在紧张，非常紧张，而本人对此毫无意识，一些微妙之处也只有陈韦丞能够注意到，而陈韦丞不会选择把它说出来。

可是紧张什么呢？  
同样的情况他们经历太多次了，只是这次是罕见的情热期提前罢了。

“你怎么了？”  
陈韦丞只来得及说出一句话，杨博尧的答案就一股脑地砸给了他，砸在他的鼻尖，他在鼻骨扭向一侧的瞬间掉下一滴泪水，大半的音节卡死在了喉咙深处，连带着他的脑子一同卡住了，在那一秒他能做的只有承受。

杨博尧的行动力总是能超过所有人的预期——炽热，柔软而湿润的两瓣贴着陈韦丞，奇异的触感由此而生，一次呼吸就让他的肺被茶的浓香填满，他意识到自己的牙齿正顶着对方的，这让他们的接触多了一个坚实有力的部分，不至于让他们的嘴唇融化在一起。微酸的液体滑过舌面，陈韦丞才意识到发生了什么，被含得温热滑腻的药剂充斥了他的口腔，有什么要从纠缠的软肉间滑落，于是他拼尽全力地吸吮，直至被乌龙茶味彻底地侵蚀。

他也许该逃开的，陈韦丞绝望地想，吞下属于两个人的津液，但是他的身体只是停留在原地——湿漉漉的，让他神魂颠倒的两片罪魁祸首离开了，取而代之的是一个红得发烫的耳廓，喷在他颈侧的吐息像是来自夏日连绵阴雨后缠绵的空气，带着蒸腾的热度，包裹住身体的每一个毛孔。他的手指划过覆着一层薄汗的手腕，那里鼓动的频率有些快得异常了，然而他马上意识到自己的心脏像是重奏一般跟上节拍。

他听见胸腔闷闷的震动，杨博尧低笑着，把额头上的细汗抹在他的卫衣上，可他的耳朵还是红着——茶香越来越浓郁了，这绝对不是一个好征兆。抑制剂不属于缓释制剂，陈韦丞坚信如此，但他觉得他们之间无论谁不知道有没有喝下的那一小管液体都没发挥它应该发挥的作用。

一股甜奶油的香气挤入几乎沥出茶水的空气，粘腻的乳脂搅进了高山乌龙。

“啊——操！”  
诡异的热度席卷了陈韦丞的身体，这让他开始挣扎起来，他当然知道这意味着什么，他从未这样赤裸地暴露在杨博尧浓郁得可怕的气味下，他的情热期似乎也受到了影响——被趴在他身上肆意释放信息素，还笑个不停的该死的家伙影响了。他颤抖的手臂无法再支撑起两个人的重量，于是他向后躺倒，让杨博尧稳稳地压在他的身上，手埋进沙发布料与陈韦丞卫衣间的滚烫缝隙。

陈韦丞在那一瞬不明白杨博尧要做什么，他甚至不明白自己要做什么。 

他认为自己被引诱了，杨博尧的笑让他更加笃信自己的答案，而且很可能是由于他也会知晓的某个原因。他需要时间思考，去理解，去分析每一个举动的意义，可很显然，杨博尧似乎并不打算给他太多时间。


	2. Chapter 2

当陈韦丞颤抖着疑惑而羞涩的睫毛，在他的双唇攻击下不得不将它们闭起，幕帘般谨慎且迅速地遮盖细碎而无可隐藏的心绪时，杨博尧必须承认，在淹没他的铺天盖地的情绪中一块名为得逞的愉悦的礁石始终屹立在那里，任由浪潮冲刷拍打。

他注意到陈韦丞仅有唇瓣是湿润的，而这似乎取悦了他。陈韦丞作为一个时常产生无意识的食物浪费的家伙展现了足够的诚意，不像顽固地挂在颌角的黏糊果浆，杨博尧此情此景下得到的是陈韦丞主动的全盘的接受，至少在这个吻上。

压在陈韦丞的身上，杨博尧少承受的重量并没有让他的胸腔好受一些，逼迫自己不要呼吸得像一个哮喘患者已经快要让他的肺泡爆炸了。陈韦丞的肋骨死死顶着他的（不如少年时那样明显，但他依然能感受到），于是将要由于心脏的过速收缩而被折断的骨头有四十八根。杨博尧蓄谋已久的行动在他和陈韦丞亲密相触的那一瞬宣告终结，而他也对结果十分满意——陈韦丞和十年前被扯住衣襟的他同样不知所措，心跳狂乱像重返十八岁。

抑制剂，杨博尧已经无情地给自己铺好了回到最初的台阶，静静等待化学制品浇熄他们其中至少一个人。

不过当他意识到风雨欲来的呼吸声并不仅仅属于自己时，那一小块礁石终于被狂浪席卷吞噬。被他呼吸间喷出的水汽打湿的小麦色皮肤熏得通红，模糊的鲜红色随着陈韦丞吞咽的动作起伏收缩，而随热浪蒸腾的不仅是汗液，还有爆发的信息素，张扬而柔软地挤进杨博尧的鼻腔。

如此浓烈鲜明的信息素仅封存于他的大学时光，发烧的陈韦丞几乎把他们的卧室变成一个巨型奶油蛋糕（弱势性别间几乎默认的合租而不是宿舍），杨博尧在他身边拧湿毛巾，水滴富有节奏的音律似乎唤醒了陈韦丞，暖黄色灯光下陈韦丞的线条朦胧柔软，碎发散在额前，他也许没有完全清醒——杨博尧注意到陈韦丞盯着他，用一种他从未见过的，接近火热的神情。

他在盯着他的嘴唇。

于是杨博尧终于意识到在工作坊演奏时咬出皱痕的下唇似乎过于干涩了，而他身边也没有饮用水，于是他在陈韦丞赤裸的注视下，伸出舌间舔过干裂的薄皮。  
  
信息素就是在下一个瞬间包裹他的，他像是被人扯着衣襟摔进了一整块奶油蛋糕，在那一瞬间他只来得及在蜜色的深泉中看见自己下坠的倒影，细碎的光芒围绕着他，冰冷的水晶镜片阻止了他纵身跃入仅属于他的泉水，阻止两个雀跃的灵魂砸向彼此。杨博尧听见硬物落地的清脆响声，是他的眼镜被他自己粗暴地甩向地板。  
  
提醒杨博尧一切变得不可收拾的总是陈韦丞的信息素，抑制剂没有发挥它应当发挥的作用（杨博尧坚信抑制剂绝不属于缓释药剂），仅有一次的经验提醒他如果不在五分钟内离开，他就要用腿间的那玩意嚣张地顶着陈韦丞的大腿，他的理智尚存，一切还在可挽回的范围内。

如果陈韦丞没有说出那句话。  
  
“你是故意的。”  
  
陈韦丞本来可以为杨博尧的举动感到被冒犯，但是他没有。突如其来的吻？他可以把它当作一次小小的恶作剧。情热期影响？工作上的影响本可以让他不愉快的，可一句“场地维修”堵住了他的嘴。他本人？拜托，他和杨博尧都知道他不在意自己的情热期是不是在每过三个月的二十四号。

更重要的是，在最开始的冲击平息后，他似乎可以理解杨博尧在干什么——当他小时候送给杨博尧当圣诞礼物的鼻涕虫套餐在三年后被如数奉还后他就难得地长了记性（就算杨博尧之后没再这么干过），他稀里糊涂地亏欠了杨博尧的，尤其是杨博尧本人极度在意的，总有一天会一个不落地还回去。  
  
他在意，陈韦丞反复默念这一句话，杨博尧在意。

他们像两片吐司一样叠在一起，没有比这更怪异的时候了，但陈韦丞也被突如其来的喜悦淹没，他不否认在这十年间试探过杨博尧的想法，或直接或间接，杨博尧的答案总是像烟雾飘渺，他从来没有得到现在这样的，这样一个能够让他紧紧握住的回应。

陈韦丞听见杨博尧几乎微不可闻的轻哼，像是对他的回应，又不像是。他想揪起趴在他身上多年好友的后颈，让埋在他的卫衣布料里，不停地吞吐着炙热气息的家伙拎出来，问问他在意的究竟是什么，是否如他的猜测一般，而不是当一个装作什么事都没发生的鸵鸟，装作只是一时起意。鸵鸟，陈韦丞几乎因为自己的比喻笑出声，他们就像一起把头埋进沙子里的鸵鸟，头对着头，只有一层热砂阻隔，却足够让他们装作没看见彼此。  
  
“我们扯平了。”  
被布料吸收的的嗡鸣热度冲击他的右侧锁骨，陈韦丞不得不用尽全力抑制从脊椎尾端扩散的一阵战栗，与此同时他所有的脑细胞都用于反对这一句话——扯平了？扯平什么？他当然马上意识到杨博尧指的是哪件事，同他的猜测不谋而合，而让他反对的是杨博尧的态度，他的直觉告诉他必须在这时拉住杨博尧。  
  
“你在说什么——”  
这是废话，陈韦丞知道，但是他还是脱口而出。“什么扯平了，不，别想，不可能。”  
  
又是沉默，陈韦丞只觉得自己的身上压着一个燃烧的火炉，腔室内的火焰烧过血管冲进他的大脑，让他想要大声吼叫。杨博尧湿漉漉的鼻子贴着他的颈动脉，他们不会再有如此接近的一刻，他们不再会有如此接近于探究彼此感情的一刻，无可打破的平静从那天起已经持续了那么久，久到让他们也许不会再选择迈出一步。  
  
“不——Eddy。”陈韦丞不排斥他的亲吻，这或许给了杨博尧勇气，只是多一点点勇气，可是该死的，他不擅长读人，他只能猜到陈韦丞不会推开自己，而这也是他肆无忌惮的理由。可然后呢？他不知道。陈韦丞曾经调侃他是会走到教堂门口，在礼花的碎屑里推开婚礼的一众宾客逃跑的那一类人，当时他哼一声不置可否，他确实想逃，只是与陈韦丞不受控制的对话就让他想逃。  
  
“我们扯平了，拜托。”

陈韦丞没有回答他（这也让他像一个傻子一样一动不动），他察觉到指尖的薄茧擦过他的鬓角，陈韦丞修长的指节稳稳地扣住了他的颌骨，用小指压上鼓动的脉搏，掌心的汗水抹在他的脸颊上。现在杨博尧真的无处可逃了，物理意义上的无处可逃，他感受到陈韦丞探究的视线，在平时他可以装作大胆地盯回去，但是现在他不能，他盯着陈韦丞抿起的下唇。  
  
有一道无形的墙似乎正在被他们亲手推倒，而相互试探间抽下的砖块早已让它摇摇欲坠。相同的性别给了太多借口超乎朋友地亲密，他们不记得有多少人说过如果他们之间如果有一个换个性别，他们就能在下一秒旁若无人地搞起来，而相同的性别又让他们清楚，他们之间互相吸引，百分之一万无关乎信息素。

他们开始闻起来像洒了一整杯奶盖乌龙，只是因为他们亲吻了对方，而不是其他什么不受他理智控制的东西。  
  
他们的棱角被磨得恰好契合，所以杨博尧能够在闪过的榛子色双眸中捕捉到他所熟悉的笃定，而比分辨音高时还要信心百倍的神情让他一阵恍惚。杨博尧没由来地感到被冒犯（就算做出冒犯之举的是他），他感到自己被陈韦丞擅自解读了，解读了从一开始就盘绕在他脑中的纷乱思绪，阅读理解般抽丝剥茧，注视着连他本人都没有意识到的讯息。

“Brett”  
陈韦丞嘶哑的，满溢着情欲的声音撩拨着他的神经，像是某种重磅答案的前奏，与此同时他意识到自己的内裤正逐渐变得紧绷，他下定决心挣开陈韦丞——而就像是对他的动作过激反应了，陈韦丞拽着他的衣领把他提到面前，让覆满津液的双唇再次贴上他的，让信息素再一次密不透风地裹住他们。后知后觉地，杨博尧才想起来回应这个吻——在快断气的状态下——他的手好像摸到了陈韦丞浸湿的额发，于是他毫不犹豫地揉了揉。 陈韦丞逐渐失力的双手让他失去了把杨博尧推开的力量，而杨博尧在他们窒息而死的前一分钟起身，属于两个小提琴手急促而火热的喘息在阳光溜走的房间疯狂交织。  
  
“我的天啊——我是说，这很突然，但是你知道我的意思——Brett，很多年前——”  
  
陈韦丞急匆匆地解释，缺氧和飙升的情欲造成的昏眩几次打断了他。拎起杨博尧的那一刻，他已经做好脸上狠狠挨一拳的准备了，他的语言系统似乎有些不受控制，只是希望杨博尧能从他零星的语句中明白他的意思——他是认真的。就算冲破杨博尧的舒适圈也无所谓，他就是要告诉杨博尧他自己的心意，不留退路地，只因为杨博尧需要他来迈出下一步（尽管大多数情况下他完全无从断定）。  
两次突如其来的吻，第一次他错过了，而第二次他不不打算再放过了。

“我们之后再谈这个。”  
  
杨博尧用一只手压住陈韦丞不断起伏的胸廓，潮湿的双眼对着他的，翘起的卷发杂乱无章地分成几缕，像是被迎头浇下一杯冷水的小狗，可怜兮兮地勾起他的无尽罪恶感。巨大的满足由陈韦丞零碎的语句而生，也许他勾起的笑容安慰了陈韦丞，他没有继续他无休止的追问与解释，而用最轻柔的力度扫过杨博尧的手指根部，被攻击时的无措荡然无存，除了依然绯红的脸颊出卖了他的心思。

连串的脏话刷过杨博尧几乎宕机的大脑，他惊讶于陈韦丞对如何击破他的防线驾轻就熟，同时庆幸于现在的姿势近乎完美的遮挡了他胯间的鼓起，上帝啊，杨博尧无声地谴责自己，距离他们确认彼此的心意还不到五分钟，他就饥渴得像一个情热期的性瘾患者。

直到他注意到另一个在紧身牛仔裤的包裹下过分明显的凸起。

“先解决一下 _ **我们的问题**_ 。Huh？”  
杨博尧听见自己这样说，并用全身的重量压住陈韦丞，卡住他完全没有抵抗的四肢——至于没有起效果的抑制剂，则放到最后再考虑。


	3. Chapter 3

当杨博尧，一个轻度洁癖患者，在沾满了灰尘的沙发上撕下他接受了整整两小时户外洗礼的牛仔裤时，陈韦丞就应该敏锐地察觉到有什么不对劲的，而那时的他正忙着品尝杨博尧的软舌，直到他挤出宝蓝色内裤的小半个屁股上落下响亮清脆的一巴掌，他才如梦初醒地盯着杨博尧笑得模糊的眉眼，发出自己尽可能委屈的声音。

不过好在杨博尧马上补偿了他，他在跌进淋浴室时衣服几乎被杨博尧扒得一干二净，没给他留出一星半点在镜前欣赏小腹赘肉的时间。杨博尧拧开水龙头时他甚至还没来得及站稳，温度稍低的冷水在一瞬间浇平他乱翘的头发，不合时机的呼吸让他呛咳不止，窒息的恐惧下张开的双唇被杨博尧无情地捕捉啃食，水帘下他的眼睛酸涩不止，他看到同样被水流冲刷的杨博尧，这让他想起一部粗糙的印度电影，只不过那个电影里没有一个人是裸的。

水流停下时陈韦丞才注意到杨博尧手里紧攥着的，还死死裹着塑封的盒子——他想起杨博尧做作的挑眉，被知晓了型号与偏好的家伙看起来对此并不介意，用尖利的犬牙撕开包装时把模糊的夸奖含在唇间。陈韦丞忍不住想象被它们咬住喉咙的触感，用力地，几乎见血地，而他的身体对他的想象过于诚实了，与水流混合的，更加温暖而黏腻的液体划过他的膝盖。

也许是他不自然的扭捏引起了杨博尧的注意（陈韦丞确信杨博尧摘下眼镜后看不见更多东西），被湿透的短裤覆盖的大腿粗暴地挤进他的股间，并不柔软的布料狠狠擦过一处时他猛地一顿，额头撞上杨博尧的，从齿间挤出一声呜咽。

杨博尧光洁的额头顶住他的鼻梁，坚硬的压力让他湿了眼眶，陈韦丞注意到他的手里被塞进了一个湿滑的薄片，暴露在外的性器被缓慢而大力地爱抚，像是某种催促。陈韦丞的手在铝箔包装上打滑了几次才勉强撕开一个小口，而他马上发现他的挑战才刚刚开始，被各种液体浸湿的裤子几乎是黏在了杨博尧的腿上，当他掀开同样湿透的短袖下摆，在腹股沟处找到一个足够塞进手掌的缝隙时，像是与他开玩笑一般，他的前端被坚硬的指节重重碾过。

微妙的平衡被打破——当陈韦丞倒在被烘得温热的瓷砖上，一只手还死死卡在杨博尧的短裤里，酸涩钝痛的尾椎骨也无法阻止他大笑出声，窄小的玻璃间放大了他的声音，让他的耳朵隐隐作痛。杨博尧被他拽倒在地，双膝被地砖压出一道红痕，底衣紧缚住的性器包裹在滚烫宽大的掌心，溢出的前液打湿了陈韦丞的手腕，陈韦丞放肆的笑声也让他无意识地扬起嘴角。一滴水珠从眉心滑下，消失于上唇隐约的青茬，陈韦丞滑动的喉结在这时吸引了他的注意力，于是他决定满足陈韦丞的想象，打断他意犹未尽的笑声，用牙齿粗暴地厮磨他的皮肉。

一切没有如陈韦丞所料开始，杨博尧像是不满足于他性感的脖颈，而在他的全身煽风点火。此时杨博尧的战场已经向上转移至左耳，他不该笑的，陈韦丞后悔地嘟囔，下一秒他的耳垂被他渴求的牙齿再一次重重划过，而舔舐耳廓可能对于他来说太超过了，他几乎将自己缩起来逃避送进他耳道内的唾液与肉体交织缠绵的磨人声响，而这也使他更重地压向杨博尧角度精准的膝盖。而当那些导致他颅内高潮的杂音里混入一些几乎微不可闻的喉音时，陈韦丞感到自己体内的什么东西被杨博尧生生扯断了，被他抑制的，属于他自己性别的什么开始肆意生长。

更多的汁液浸湿了杨博尧的短裤，黏稠的透明液体一股股滑下他蜷曲的膝弯，陈韦丞盯着死死地掐着他的侧腰的手，关节突出，指节青白，不安分的拇指没有节奏地揉捏着他脐侧的软肉，如果他足够粗心，他也许会忽略那双手随着他喘息的颤抖与停止。陈韦丞意识到让情欲冲昏头的不只有他一个人，同样性别产生的麻烦也在困扰着另一个人——于是他如法炮制，在杨博尧的耳侧发出一声更加缠绵情动的喘息，流连在充血的耳边留下绵长的余音，而腰侧突然加大的力度带来的疼痛催化了蒸腾的情欲，让他也许发出了杨博尧更加难以忍耐的声音，他的双腿被打开，被他抚弄得充血的器官狠狠撞进他的体内。

杨博尧的胯骨撞上他的臀肉，被一瞬间填满的，让他头皮发麻的快感让他发出一声变调的呻吟，没有痛感，他的身体似乎早就做好了一切准备，更多的液体被挤出体外，黏糊糊地堆在他们交合的部位。杨博尧粗重颤抖的喘息喷在他的胸口，陈韦丞盯着漆黑的发旋，意识到自己的身体在不断吸吮杨博尧，他听见杨博尧发出叹息般的鼻音，湿润而柔软的唇瓣贴上他的胸膛，不再允许他放肆索取地他的身体里冲撞，情热期的欲望在杨博尧吸吮他一侧的乳尖时到达顶峰，蜷缩的脚趾踢在玻璃上，飞溅的浊液在他的小腹上留下一道长痕。

性别的本能似乎让他将杨博尧吞得更深，让勃发的性器直达微张的腔口，疯涨的快感将要到达另一个前所未有的顶峰——陈韦丞经历的大部分性爱在此停止，不可跨越的雷区近在咫尺，性别的脆弱也由此而生。可是如果那个人是杨博尧，陈韦丞咬紧牙关，眼前迸发的光斑遮挡了正一步步侵略他身体的家伙，几乎被冲散的思考告诉他这是交给杨博尧来决定的下一步，只要杨博尧还执意向前，他会将自己毫无保留地交给他。

选择权再一次交回杨博尧的手上，陈韦丞不确定自己得到的答案将会是什么，杨博尧会选择逃走吗？权利的交换让他感到不安，但是他的不安没能持续太久——杨博尧的牙齿毫不犹豫地咬住了他的腺体，直直冲进他欲望的深渊。没有属于另一个性别的信息素的注入，陈韦丞依然被占有的满足感抽走呼吸，杨博尧的一部分紧紧包裹着他，没有逃避，没有迟疑，浪潮般无尽头的情欲在杨博尧的操纵下拍打着他，让他抽搐，哭喊，让他并不尖锐的指甲划过杨博尧的肩胛。

一切结束时陈韦丞发现杨博尧还埋在他体内，没有成结的性器在他炽热的腔体内到达顶峰后像是懒得动弹，依然停在原处。他的腿根还在余韵中打抖，杨博尧也是，像没了电的玩偶，从耳根到锁骨都被染成鲜艳的玫瑰红，头埋在他的颈间，岁月静好地舔舐着因他存在的两道伤口，深而长的吐息抚过他被撞红的脊背。在陈韦丞的抓挠下光荣晋升为替补睡衣的短袖只有一半还挂在杨博尧的身上，光裸的脊背在淋浴间明亮的照明下显得无比苍白，于是陈韦丞伸出手，餍足地揉捏一节节脊骨，满意地发现他手下的皮肤泛起血色，而自然地向下延伸的手指在触碰到一片黏糊而温热的东西时，陈韦丞完全没有意识到那是什么，直到杨博尧因他的动作弹起，猛地抽出的性器让堵在他体内的液体流了一地。

骤然的空虚感击中了陈韦丞，可他更在意的是杨博尧突兀的反应，试图在湿滑的地板上站立的男人撞上墙壁，发出一声模糊的痛呼，他几乎是慌张地把自己收拾得体面（尽管这并不可能），推开隔间时甚至忘了围上浴巾。运作的换气扇也没能将空气中暴涨的信息素排尽，袭来的冰冷空气唤醒陈韦丞停滞的思考，尽管情热期仍在继续，可属于他的奶脂气息已经几乎消失殆尽，取而代之的是如同他回到家时的，浓郁得能沥出茶水的湿润气息。

用他刚刚享受了一场酣畅淋漓的性爱的身体追赶杨博尧似乎不太现实，陈韦丞理想中的性爱是与对方在绵密的余韵中交换一个肉麻得能挤出糖浆的吻，而不是像现在这样狂暴地追来赶去——也许是陈韦丞过于妄自菲薄了，他在杨博尧锁上他的房门前扒住了门框，差点挤到陈韦丞手指的冲击让杨博尧狠狠甩开门，几乎是愤怒地向陈韦丞吼出声。

“你在干什么？！”

似乎杨博尧也被他自己不可思议的理直气壮吓到了，一个将刚刚确认关系的男友光溜溜地扔在一片狼藉的浴室的家伙绝对没有任何资格问这样的问题，他今天已经暴露得足够多了——在他二十九年的人生中他从未感觉自己如此赤裸，在他咬下陈韦丞的后颈时他一度怀疑自己疯了，让他本能的行为冲破他的衡量斟酌，他绝不应该这样做，就算那是他渴求的。

他清楚地意识到他应该向陈韦丞道歉，但他争分夺秒挤出的时间终于在他看向陈韦丞时消耗殆尽，在分化性别后最强烈的情热砸懵了他，他预料到自己的双膝落在地面发出错落的声响，可是没有，陈韦丞稳稳地接住他，下颌顶在他的额头，他看到优雅地舒展的颈线。

“你刚让我像一个蠢蛋，光着追了你大半个家。”

刻意而为的埋怨几乎溢出陈韦丞的声音，杨博尧知道陈韦丞先前想说的不是这个，但他已经无暇顾及了，陈韦丞的三个手指揉捏着他滚烫的腺体，由触碰而生的针刺痛觉让他猛地吸气，生理性的泪水滑下鼻梁。被他自己蹂躏过的肉体正支撑着他的，毫无顾忌地跪坐在他门口的地面上，他以为由他接受陈韦丞的情感是他今天能做到的所有，但是某个不读空气的家伙擅自追上来，就像他擅自解读他一般，想要全盘接受他，贪婪地吞噬他一切好的不好的，彻底将他们变成密不可分的个体。

“拜托？”

拜托，放过我一次好吗？这明明是我的台词。

……

算了，操他的，无所谓了，无他妈的所谓了。

把自己彻底扔进陈韦丞的拥抱前，杨博尧发出一声自暴自弃的叹息——他在任何一段关系中都没有如此放任自己，放任自己失去掌控——前路一切未知，杨博尧阖上双眼，他目前拥有的只是陈韦丞落在他额头上的，潮湿的亲吻。


	4. Chapter 4

陈韦丞对光裸躯体的着迷程度远远超过杨博尧的想象，或者说，对杨博尧躯体的着迷——他热衷于用一个几乎扭断杨博尧脖子的吻把他从宜家床单里翻出来，而不是听天由命地面对一个光滑而无情的脊背。有什么好看的？杨博尧想大声地质问，可回答他的只有落在他肋骨上的，叶间阳光似的，细碎的吻。他和陈韦丞皮肤上的水珠被布料吸干，又被细密的汗液覆盖，让他们相扣的掌心打滑，手指扭曲地缠作一团——比起身下的黏腻交合声，这个更容易将杨博尧推向过呼吸的边缘，而陈韦丞似乎不打算止步于此。

太细致了，太缓慢了，每一次触碰都像羽毛轻轻划过，当陈韦丞挺立的乳尖从杨博尧的侧腰划过时，他抽入一大口空气，而这也给了陈韦丞撬开他咬得酸麻的口腔的机会。陈韦丞终于决定把迷恋对象又从他的上半身转移到了他的面部，一根手指巧妙地挤过他口腔的软肉，滑过他的牙床，让他发出一声模糊的呻吟。该死的音乐性，杨博尧意识到陈韦丞也许会是个不错的作曲家，他所有的撩拨都与他的“动机”（他胯下的动作）相合，他本该用微妙的转变与平衡把乐曲稳步地推向高潮，但他总在重复的乐章周而复始。

杨博尧不得不拼尽全力控制自己的咬肌，好让他不在陈韦丞撞进他身体某处时咬掉一个音乐家的指节——可是他的口水似乎分泌得有些多了，在陈韦丞的手指扫过他的上颚时杨博尧发出一声响亮的，混着气泡的吞咽。陈韦丞看起来像是纯粹地欣赏，以一个呆板的医学生的角度，他的手指在咬破他喉咙的犬齿附近多做停留，用指肚反复滑过它不算锋利的尖角，而杨博尧知道那里有一个微小的缺口。他的身体总是藏着一些秘密，不像腹股沟的痣一样引人遐想，而是更多的，像是缺点的，像是他的腿被打开时会发出剧烈的关节摩擦的声响一样的小小秘密。

而这些也在被陈韦丞一寸一寸地探索，光滑丰满的身躯覆在杨博尧的身上，像是乐此不疲。陈韦丞啃噬着他的每一寸皮肤，让他不敢想象如果他的身体上有一道疤痕的话将会被如何对待，轻柔温暖的吐息曾经落在他的喉结，杨博尧想起依然留在陈韦丞颈侧的，被他的牙齿刻上的，也许会变成青黑色的两道咬痕，他以为会得到一个同样的痕迹，可陈韦丞只是轻吻他，亲吻那一处凸起的软骨。视线的撞击来得猝不及防，杨博尧含着陈韦丞的一根手指，在早已模糊的世界看见自己的倒影，而他纵身跃入的深泉也并非无波无澜，像是浮着一层碎冰，暗流之上细碎的光点刺痛了他，赤裸地展现的犹疑与小心刺进杨博尧的眼睛。

哦，兄弟，你的聪明劲儿都被我操丢了吗？杨博尧一愣，随即扔出一句走音的调侃，含混的声音挤压陈韦丞的手指，欲望此时在他的体内疯狂翻涌，因为陈韦丞巧合地停在他体内的腺体上。他瞬间放大的瞳孔也许吓到了陈韦丞，他惊慌地缩回的手指被杨博尧的牙齿轻轻卡住，滑嫩的舌尖舔过指甲缝隙，让他发出一声卡在喉咙里的，急促的喘息。

陈韦丞觉得他在迁就，杨博尧为自己的认知感到震惊，细腻的爱抚可以是个人风格，可以是犹疑，也可以两者皆是，杨博尧早应该意识到的，情欲糊住了他大部分的脑子，而跨出舒适圈的不安让他本能地拒绝与陈韦丞对视。陈韦丞也许自以为这是由于他的自私要求进行的一场强迫的性爱——显然陈韦丞拦住将一切扔在房门外的杨博尧时被他的疯狂深深地影响了，而自我怀疑如影随形。可这不是，杨博尧无声地大喊，他没有在迁就，他没有在拒绝，他愿意，至少目前愿意把自己的全部交给陈韦丞，但他不得不承认他在这一场性爱中似乎异常地被动了，于是他决定做点什么——陈韦丞卡住他身体的姿势让他发力有些困难，但他毫不犹豫地起身，用自己的双臂环上陈韦丞的脊背，抓住自己的手腕。

“来吧。”

陈韦丞被他拥在臂弯内，呼吸缓慢而沉重，柔软的鼻尖贴在他耳侧。

“别以为你能让我迁就你。”

杨博尧听见一声轻叹，像是某种小动物被满足——他看不到陈韦丞的脸，但他知道他一定露出了那个只有他自己意识不到的，但让所有人都想去摸摸他的头的笑容。他看见留在陈韦丞颈线尾端的，属于他牙齿的红色肿痕，从那一小块起伏的皮肤散发的淡淡甜香，混合着属于他自己的涩苦安抚着情热期远不能满足的饥饿感。也许从他倒在陈韦丞身上开始，从陈韦丞离开后他的情热期突然到来开始，甚至从他一开始计划去从陈韦丞那里夺一个吻开始，结局似乎已经狂野地奔向这唯一的方向。气息的混合意味着占有，而相同性别间注定是短暂的占有，可陈韦丞是属于他的，陈韦丞现在是属于他的，性别的本性让杨博尧的心脏剧烈地鼓动，而他也即将属于陈韦丞。

他发出的一些断断续续的，零碎的呜咽，融化在陈韦丞的肌肉里，那上面还沾着他没来得及吞下的涎水，被虎口死死扣住的手腕随起伏一下下撞在陈韦丞的脊柱上。有什么滚烫的东西落在他的肩膀，顺着他的骨架边缘滑下，热度使他猛地瑟缩，被来自陈韦丞的侵入正面赶上，他听见陈韦丞压抑的哭喘，于是他意识到从他脊背滑下，落进陈韦丞掌心的是什么——可是眼泪怎么会是烫的，也许是因为它的来源并不是悲伤或者别的曾经让他们落泪的东西，杨博尧推测，他们在深夜的街头相拥时的泪水也是烫的，是他用发麻的手指揩过陈韦丞眼角。

被顶开腔室没有杨博尧想象的那么糟糕，因为成倍增长的快感与撑胀感并不在他的糟糕范围内，他以为自己早该尝试过这个了，但是他就是没有。如果陈韦丞选择先做一提（他也不知道为什么会想起这个过时的老梗），他绝不会就这样选择将性别最脆弱之处暴露，允许陈韦丞堂而皇之地闯进来，就像自己闯进陈韦丞的一样。他突然有些庆幸是陈韦丞帮他打头阵，像是蓄谋已久，像是早已预演——在杨博尧的思维触碰到一个最愚蠢同时最甜蜜的单词前来自感官的刺激撕碎了他，陈韦丞咬在他的腺体上，而他只能仰起脖颈，张开嘴却发不出任何声音。他在控制不住地发抖，性器卡在腔口的触感让他本能想要逃离而性别让他选择想要更多，于是陈韦丞被自己吞得更深，让他发出远超出音域的呻吟，现在他觉得很糟糕了，因为距离死亡似乎只有一步之遥，有温热的东西溅上他的小腹，而其他的触感似乎正在逐渐离他远去。

太超过了——杨博尧再次恢复思考时他已经安稳地躺在了床上，拥有了干燥的床单，拥有了奶盖高山乌龙味的信息素和几乎被自己拽断的，鲜红的手腕。陈韦丞跪在他的腿间，温热的毛巾擦拭着他的大腿根部，这过于原始的触感让他并起双腿试图逃离，却被陈韦丞按开膝盖，以更加张扬的弧度打开，他看见陈韦丞不满地撅撅嘴。

“别动，它还在流呢。”

当杨博尧不知道如何体面地回答时他往往会跳向另一个话题：“我晕过去了多久？”

“五分钟吧。”陈韦丞回答，附上一个杨博尧更想知道的答案：“我知道你没认真听过生理健康课。”

“好吧，我还以为你会更无措一点。”

“其实你早醒两分钟，你就会看到我手忙脚乱地从你的屁股下面扯床单。”像是对自己的成果满意似的，陈韦丞亲手合上杨博尧的腿，把毛巾扔进床边的水盆，蹭地溜进杨博尧的臂弯，用晃动的脑袋把杨博尧的上臂内侧调整成一个舒适的枕头，鼻息喷在肋侧。

他们的安静的温存也许只保持了三十秒。

“一会喝草莓奶油咖啡吗？”

“喝。”

“然后再出去散散步？”

“好。”

“等等，不行，不能去散步，你咬了我的脖子，我不能在夏天围围巾。”

“那就不去。”

杨博尧提前停止转动的大脑让陈韦丞大叹一口气，于是他咯咯地笑出声，像一个恶作剧得逞的孩子，陈韦丞的膝盖撞在他小腿上，肉体黏连的触感柔软而新鲜——如果让前一天的杨博尧想象他和陈韦丞一丝不挂地躺在床上溜鸟，他恐怕会尴尬而死。他的眼镜似乎被他扔在沙发上，视野的模糊本应让他感到不适，但陈韦丞似乎完美地化解了它，一条并不沉重的手臂环在他腹部，让他甚至有些享受世界在他眼前蒙上一层薄雾。

“现在我们是一起的了。”

“我们一直是一起的。”

莫名其妙的对话，让他和陈韦丞都发出一声大笑，他们换了一个姿势，让他们的双腿叠在一起，陈韦丞用脚趾勾住他的脚背，而他报复性地用另一只脚压住，他注意到陈韦丞的四肢温度似乎比他高出一点。

杨博尧打算将这一切的开端——他为何去吻陈韦丞先按下不表，他相信以陈韦丞的敏锐一定发现了些许端倪，而陈韦丞也似乎并不打算询问，他忙着在杨博尧的肚脐边上用手指画高音符号，而当他画到第五个的时候，杨博尧终于打算开口问一些事情，一些他们冷静下来后应该问的事（奇怪，这样的事曾经应该是陈韦丞起头），但当他低下头，盯住陈韦丞安静的发旋，他居然会不知道从何说起。

陈韦丞像是感受到了他的视线，头发蹭过他的上臂内侧，清澈的眼睛望着他，那些碎冰不见了，轻波温柔地将他包裹。

“很多年前……什么？”

杨博尧感到喉咙干涩，他不确定陈韦丞是否还记得他说过的这句话，情热期说出的任何一句话都会染上八分的轻浮，于是他在那时制止了陈韦丞，他的喉结滚动一下，而陈韦丞看着他，抿住下唇扬起一个隐晦的笑容。

“你猜猜？”

陈韦丞说，眉毛调皮地伸向两侧，“就当是默契游戏了，你猜猜后半句是什么。”

一分钟的沉默对于两个对视的人来说太过漫长了，杨博尧再一次滚动喉结。

“很多年前。”

他不确定他这样说出来是不是显得过于自以为是，就算他对自己的无穷魅力供认不讳。

“很多年前，我就喜欢你了。”

“我也是。”

陈韦丞的回答干脆地接上，全然不顾杨博尧几乎飞出脸颊的眉毛和前所未有的大眼睛，把他的话继续下去：“大学毕业的那一年，我去听了你的乐团演奏，那一次你坐首席。”

“我就猜到你没看见我，我可是正对着你坐第一排。”  
“也有长期铺垫的原因吧，可心动就是一瞬间嘛。”

“你从哪条动态上看见的这么一句话？”

戏谑的话语让他们再一次笑作一团，陈韦丞严正声明他没有任何抄袭嫌疑，这一次是他们的嘴唇碰在一起。

“等一下，Eddy。”等他们黏糊糊地分开时，杨博尧却像是想起一件重要的事一般起身，他古怪地皱起眉头，“你知道Omega保护协会的电话是多少吗？”

“你要登记结婚吗？”陈韦丞懒洋洋窝在杨博尧躺出的人形凹陷里，不可思议地挑眉，“手机里有号码。”

“不，是抑制剂，你从哪里买的抑制剂？”

“啊？”

“也许我们应该做一个抑制剂专题，我们很有发言权，他们会重视这一次问题。”

“你是说我们的抑制剂失效了。”

“对，抑制剂的品控问题从来不是小问题……”

“就算它带给你一个世纪男友？”

“……”  
“就算带给我一个世纪男友。”

“那好吧。”陈韦丞从人形凹陷爬起来，挂在杨博尧的肩膀上，“我还记得店的位置，想暗访一下吗？”

“非正常方式拍摄的那种？”

“非正常方式拍摄的那种。”

当然，他们艰难地在工作间找到微型相机被一个长焦镜头压碎，发现自己的形象在未来的七天内都不宜出门，最终意识到是陈韦丞被包装迷惑看漏了使用期限，就都是后话了。

——END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 没有想到只是一篇NSFW都会让我结尾恐惧(=ﾟωﾟ)EB/BE两车有想写出两人上下位交换的不同（虽然可能完全没做到）总而言之是非常干涩的车，感谢howaboutlove老师让我拖更这么久！！希望大家看一个乐哈哈哈( ´▽｀)


End file.
